Future Past
by ladybugg
Summary: A NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP. CHAPTER 4 The year is 2017, and Jubilee is the last X-Man alive. Will a vistor from the past make a diffrence?
1. Default Chapter

FUTURE PAST  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is a look in the future, where Bishop said that Jubilee would be the last X-Man. Then someone comes along to want to drag her back to the past. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE X-MEN NOT MINE!@!!!!  
  
January 5, 2017  
  
Today is a bad day for Jubilation Lee, for today is the day she grieves the loss of her kids. Ten years ago that madman Sabretooth killed them, just to spite Wolverine. She had often wondered why he still chased and hunted her down, especially considering the fact that Wolvie died years ago. Why did he still pursue her, as if she didn't suffer enough? Was this some sort of twisted fantasy that he had to fulfill before he died?  
  
Times were hard, and soon she found out that the legend that Bishop spoke of was true. She was the last reaming X-man alive, but that didn't make things any easier. She had to watch all of her friends, her family die in front of her. Some of them died peacefully, while others died violent bloody deaths, while protecting humanity. She wanted to give up.  
  
Tonight was also the anniversary of his death. Wolvie. Well she didn't know the exact day that he died, so she just commemerated his death along with her children. She'd missed their time together, for it was only short lived. She blamed herself for that.  
  
Things had never been the same, since that night. It was a cold November morning when it happened. She had been Twenty-five at that time, and Logan had been out on the road for eight years. He wasn't around when she dated her first real boyfriend. He wasn't there when she lost her virginity to him, and he certainly wasn't there when she married him. She had two kids that he knew nothing of, and that's what had hurt her the most.  
  
She had tried contacting him numerous of times, but he was nowhere to be found. So she did what was the best for her, she moved on with her life. Yet, little did she know that on that cold November morning things were about to change? She had been with her husband, making love when he showed up. He didn't knock or anything, but he just barged right in. She was on top of her lover, as naked as a jaybird, when he waltzes in with flowers in his hands.  
  
It was like time had slowed down, because she could vividly recall the flowers falling to the floor, in a hushed silence. She didn't move off her lover, because she was too afraid to move. She looked into his eyes, and she saw the first glimmer of a teardrop. It was like his heart was slowly breaking, but why? That question has haunted her up to this very day.  
  
He walked out in a hurry, and Jubilee's voice stopped him cold  
  
"Wolvie…. wait."  
  
It was only then that she got off of husband, and reached for the long cotton robe that was lying on her dresser.  
  
"Wolvie?"  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"I'm sorry that I have upset you. I didn't expect any visitors today. I tried looking for you, to invite you to our wedding, but we couldn't find you. I really wanted you to be there. I'm sorry that you missed it. Logan, please tell me how you feel about all of this."  
  
"Out of all the men in the world, this is who you chose marry? No offense Charles."  
  
"None taken Logan." Charles Xavier said as he tried to sit up in a more comfortable position.  
  
"Logan I love him."  
  
"HOW? WHY? Hell he's older than me!! No offense Charles."  
  
"Yes this is starting to become somewhat of a habit." Charles said.  
  
"Wolvie, you didn't come home. What was I suppose to do, wait around until you finally decided to come around? I am a woman, and I have needs. I couldn't, no I wasn't going to sit around waiting for you. You knew that I loved you, hell I even told you that! What do you do, you run off like you always do? How was I supposed to take that Logan? You rejected me, and now you've come back to see that I no longer want you, you're ready to run off again. I loved you damnit, but you didn't give a shit about me."  
  
"Just forget the crippled husband right behind you." Charles said fearing that Logan was trying taking away his wife.  
  
"Honey, stop it." She said as she gave Charles a sharp look of anger.  
  
"Honey? This just ain't right Jubes. He's your teacher."  
  
"My husband."  
  
"Our mentor."  
  
"My lover."  
  
"He can't even walk for Pete's sake."  
  
"He makes up for it in other areas."  
  
"You've obviously made up your mind about who you want to be with."  
  
"So did you, when you walked away."  
  
Yeah I did. I only wished that I 'd stuck to that decision. Here are some flowers for you. Consider it a happy belated wedding gift."  
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
"Goodbye Jubilee.  
  
"Logan."  
  
With that Wolverine walked out of the mansion, never to return again. Letting him leave was one of the most things in her life that she has truly regretted. What was he going to tell her that night? If only she could turn back the hands of time, she wouldn't let him go.  
  
Sure during that time, she was madly in love with her husband. However, she had no idea that he would be inhabited once again by "Onslaught." She had no idea that he would later try to kill her. She had no idea that it would be her hand that struck him down. She had no idea that her kids would blame her, and hate her up until their own demise.  
  
There was so much bitterness that burned into her heart, that she wanted to end it all. So that's what she decided to do. There was nothing worth living for anyway, so she took the small gun out of her purse and held it to her head. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a blinding bright light flashed off in front of her. She shielded her eyes, until the lights died down. When she looked up, she saw the face of a man she hadn't seen in over ten years.  
  
"Cable? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me. Jubilee what are you doing with this thing?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
He snatched the gun away from her, and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Give me that back! Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Um yeah you are. Xavier killed you in the battle of…"  
  
"Shh, don't tell me. That's in my future, something that hasn't happen to me yet."  
  
"What"?  
  
"I'm from the past."  
  
"No you're not, you're from the future."  
  
"Yeah in your time, but now I'm from the past."  
  
"I'm getting a headache."  
  
"No listen to me. In my time it's January 5, 2002, but in your time it's January 5,2017. I came from the past, and traveled into the future. You should be familiar with this by now. Anyway we need your help."  
  
"Why should I help anybody? Look at what's left here. Nothing. Everybody's dead. You were supposed to be dead."  
  
"If you don't help, then a lot more people will be dead before their time."  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"Because someone from your time has traveled to the past, and he's made it known that he's going to try to find himself from the past."  
  
"What! He can't locate himself, because there's the possibility that he's going unravel time."  
  
"He's going to create some type of paradox, which means that everything is going to be destroyed if we don't catch this madman."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Sabretooth."  
  
"Son of a..Let's go. You have to understand something first. The victor Creed of this time line is far more vicious, and bloodthirsty than ever before. He will not hesitate to kill, if anybody steps in his way."  
  
"We already know. He's killed Cecilia Reyes, and threatened to kill us if we tried to stop."  
  
"How did you know that I was still alive?"  
  
"I didn't. I just took a chance."  
  
"Risky chance considering that I almost."  
  
"I'm glad that you didn't."  
  
"Let's go. Vic is too much of a wild card."  
  
"Before we go back, you are to have no contact with any of the X-men. The only ones that know about you coming back are myself, Charles Xavier, and Forge."  
  
"Charles?"  
  
"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Other than the fact that Charles later became my husband, and that I had to kill later, no there's nothing else wrong. Then to top it all off, he had to be a telepath. How can I shield my thoughts from a man that I loved and killed?"  
  
"I'll help. I'll shield your thoughts, so that no telepath's can enter your mind uninvited."  
  
"Good let's go. Can you imagine two Sabretooth's out on the rampage?"  
  
"Well we have our Sabretooth locked away in the mansion."  
  
"That's the first place he's going to look, and if he did show up then he already knows where he is. After he's licked his wounds, then he's going to..we need to leave now."  
  
Cable set the coordinates to travel back into the past. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Jubilee turned out to be. Now he finally saw what it was that Logan found so appealing her. He knew how Logan truly felt, because he was a telepath. However, if he weren't careful, Logan wouldn't be the only one who felt that way. Time was slowly passing, something which they had very little of.  
  
When the portal opened, he grabbed Jubilee's hand and jumped inside of it. Things were about to get ugly, but if there was anybody that could help it had to be her. If he was wrong, then they were all doomed. 


	2. Going back

1 Future Past  
  
Author's Notes: We'll see how Jubilee reacts to being back home, before everything was lost. *Means thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: The X-men are not mine.  
  
Jubilee stood patiently waiting, while Nathan Dayspring set the coordinates to his time traveling machine. Ironically enough, she was going to kill herself only moments ago. Her life seemed so meaningless and empty, that she had been ready to end it all. Sabretooth had killed her children. Wolvie was gone, and she had to kill her husband. Everything that she had ever loved was gone, taken away from her with no way of ever returning.  
  
Of course that was before Cable came with his time traveling machine. He informed her that the Sabretooth from her time, traveled back to the past, with plans of meeting himself. He planed on causing all kinds of chaos and destruction to any that stepped in his way. She couldn't allow the madman, who killed her children, to travel back to the past to undo everything before it even began.  
  
Thoughts of Sabretooth going after Charles sent a wave of panic throughout her body.  
  
She may have had to kill Charles, but she would be damned if she allowed him to kill Charles instead. She may have lost her love for her husband, but that man gave her two beautiful daughters. They were two beautiful women, taken in their prime. Jubilee refused to allow Sabretooth to steal her babies from her again.  
  
*No. He's not going to steal my babies away from me a second time.  
  
If there was anything left in this world that motivated her to stay alive, was the knowledge of knowing that Sabreooth was out there.  
  
  
  
It seemed like she had been waiting for five minutes, before Nathan grabbed her hand. He pulled her into a large vortex, which shimmered a bright blue light. It appeared to resemble waves in the sea. The ride wasn't like anything she ever felt before. Ever molecule in her body tingled with sensations that she couldn't describe. It was like all of her emotions were balled up into one single emotion. It was just that powerful. She felt joy, sorrow, pain, and so many other feelings. She could barely deal with them all at once. It was too much, and doubted that people like Bishop and Cable really enjoyed these frequent jumps through time.  
  
As soon as she felt like she couldn't stand it anymore, they went through the end of the portal. The portal was raised up in the sky. When they came out of the portal, they fell on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"I thought you knew how to work that thing?" Jubilee said rubbing her sore rear end.  
  
"I do, I got us here, didn't I?"  
  
"Well since you managed the skill of getting us here, why don't you work on that landing a little?"  
  
Nathan laughed to himself, remembering everything that his father had told him about her. She was still the same, only her outward appearance had changed a great deal. He remembered her as a short spunky kid, with her haircut almost as short as his. Then he remembered that loud yellow jacket, clumpy glasses, and pink boots and earrings.  
  
He noticed that now she definitely looked more grown up. Her short hair was now longer. She was forty-eight, and the grayness in her hair was beginning to show up all over her head. She didn't have many wrinkles, and was still quite attractive for her age. The only wrinkles that she had, was lying right under her eyes, from years of laughing and crying. From what he could gather, lately she had been crying a little too much.  
  
  
  
He watched her as she got back on her feet, and dusted her pants off. He had never really noticed her before, and guessed it was because she had been just a kid in his time. Only it wasn't the time that he was born in. Scott Summers was his dad, and before he was even born Jubilee was already a full fledge member of the X-Men. The only reason why he was in the past was because his dopleganger had traveled to the past. Strife was his name, and he was bent on destroying Nathan. Strife traveled back to the past, to kill Nathan, when he was a baby. He had almost succeeded, but he didn't. The very thought of Strife trying change the past was enough to make Nathan succeeded in destroying him. So he was already familiar with the kind of damage that Sabretooth could bring if he was allowed to stay.  
  
He looked back at Jubilee, who was staring at him oddly. She wasn't saying a thing, and Nathan just let his thoughts take control of his mind again. He wondered how he could look so old, and how she could retain her youthful glow. In fact he was really younger than she was, but now he stood in front of her with hair as white as snow. Her hair still had flecks of black in it. She was without a doubt beautiful in every right. She had lost everything that she ever cared for, but she didn't let it wear her down. Not physically anyway, but emotionally she was coming apart.  
  
If there's one thing that time has taught him, was to cherish what you had while you have it, because soon you won't have it anymore. He suddenly realized that this young woman had lost it all. He realized that time waits for no man. So he snapped out of his daydreams, and looked at the raven- haired beauty.  
  
"So we are going to get out of here, or what?" He said looking over his shoulder making sure that no one had spotted them. They started walking in the direction of the large mansion, which still wasn't in sight.  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing. Thought I lost you for a moment there."  
  
"Nope. I was just thinking."  
  
"Well can we walk and talk at the same time? Sabretooth won't sit around waiting for us to finish our lovely little conversation."  
  
"Oh yeah. First let me send Xavier a psi message to let him know that we're here."  
  
"Charles?" She said with a quiver in her voice. The mansion came into view, and her heart started beating rapidly.  
  
"It'll be alright. Just remember that I'll be shielding your thoughts, so don't you worry about that alright."  
  
"Charles is one of the greatest telepaths in the world. So how do you intend to shield my thoughts from someone as powerful as him?"  
  
"Charles is from this time, and I am not. He may be the greatest telepath of this time period, but all good things must come to an end."  
  
"You sure sound confident of yourself."  
  
"Me? No actually I'm not all that confidant. Fact is I'm scared shitless."  
  
"Please don't curse." They finally walked to the large wooden door, and glanced at each other.  
  
"Sorry. Look I know what I am capable of, and shielding your thoughts will be a piece of cake. I wouldn't have suggested it, if I knew I couldn't do it. We're here. Are you ready to go inside, because Charles will be waiting on the other side of this door, and there will be no turning back once we're inside."  
  
"Yeah I'm ready. I'm just scared…"  
  
"Shitless?"  
  
"Yeah I'm scared shitless too."  
  
"Just pretend that he was never you're husband, as think of him as only your mentor. O.K."  
  
"I can do that. Think of him as my mentor, that can be done. So can we go now, times wasting?"  
  
They walked into the back door, that lead straight to Charles office. It took them no time before they were in the old stuffy office. Jubilee's heart was caught in her throat, as she finally saw the professor's back. He was still sitting in the old hovercraft wheelchair that he bought, in order to get around the mansion quickly.  
  
When Charles heard noises coming from the rear passageway, he turned his wheelchair around. He looked at the face of Nathan Dayspring first, and then his eyes finally rested on Jubilee. His eyes roamed up and down her body, that sent a wave of old feelings for him to come rushing back to Jubilee. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, and when he smiled she froze in her place. He sat there mesmerized that his little Jubilee had grown up to be such a beautiful woman. He was sure that he was staring, so he opened his mouth and begins to speak.  
  
"Jubilation. You have no idea how good it is to see you. We have been expecting you. I'm pretty sure Nathan has given you the lowdown on our situation here. Sabretooth needs to be stopped. You're our only hope. If you decide for whatever reason, that you no longer wish to do this, then do not hesitate to let us know. Nathan will aid you on your mission; so brief him with everything that you know about Sabretooth. As you may already know, I'll provide you with anything that you may need. You also have full access of the danger room, but only during school hours. I have arranged for you to sleep near my quarters, that way you won't be disturbed by anybody here at the school. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Nathan why don't you take Jubilee to her quarters, as quietly as you can. Oh and Jubilee."  
  
"Yeah." She said suddenly becoming more self-conscious about her appearance.  
  
"It's good to have you back home." He said smiling at her like he used to whenever she made him happy.  
  
"Thanks." She said and then she just stood there.  
  
Everything went silent, as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes. She lowered her eyes until; she spotted the cleft under his chin. It was a spot that she had always loved; it was without a doubt her favorite spot.  
  
When they were married, she would kiss the tender spot under his chin. It became her favorite spot, after they had watched a movie called Angel Eyes with Jennifer Lopez. In the movie Jennifer asked her boyfriend to kiss a spot that had never been kissed before.  
  
As a joke she looked at Charles and told him to do the exact same thing, and he did. He had kissed the underside of her underarm, causing her to twist and turn around with laughter. When she finally composed herself, he looked seriously into her eyes and said you next. That's when she kissed his cleft. Her favorite spot, and her favorite memory.  
  
She was suddenly awakened from her memories, when she felt a strong tug on her arm. She looked up, and met Nathan's angry gaze. He pulled on her arm, until she voluntarily started walking. He looked over at Charles, and begins to speak.  
  
"Thanks Charles. I'll let you know if we need anything."  
  
They walked out of the room, and went to a small elevator. No body knew about this elevator, including Jubilee. This was her first time ever seeing it. She thought about all the parties she could've went to if she had known about it earlier.  
  
The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Nathan pressed the numbers, and turned around to glare at Jubilee.  
  
"What?" Jubilee said now confused as to the turn of his mood.  
  
" Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know exactly what you did. I nearly fried my brain trying to shield your thoughts from him."  
  
"I thought that you said that you were capable of shielding my thoughts?"  
  
"I am, and that's beside the point. I mean I can shield your thoughts fine, but when you start staring at people like you lost your mind. I had to send him a message that the only reason that you were staring, was because you hadn't seen him in so long. I can cover your mind, but as for actions that's another thing."  
  
"Gee, you act like I was staring for an hour or something.  
  
"Close enough. It was roughly five minutes. The poor man looked like he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
"Sorry. It won't happen again."  
  
"It better not."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Weren't you listening? We're going to your, no correction our room."  
  
"What, this is a mansion. What exactly do you mean our room?"  
  
"Charles only had two bedrooms in his quarters. One is his room, and the other is ours."  
  
"Why can't you just sleep downstairs or something?"  
  
"We need to stay close to each other. No one knows about you here. If you were to get in trouble than I want to be somewhere around when it does."  
  
"This is totally not fair."  
  
"Don't get your thongs in a bunch."  
  
"How do you know that I wear thongs?"  
  
"Please, who still wears panties?"  
  
"Guess you got a point, but I still don't like it."  
  
"Calm down will you. There is going to be two beds, and it's been arranged so that we each can get some level of privacy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"After you put your things away, we will go to the danger room. It's time to see if you still have what it takes to be an X-Man."  
  
"You'd be surprised at the things that I'm capable of, old man."  
  
"Just remember whose older here missy."  
  
"Missy? I think that you just proven your own point buddy."  
  
"Ha ha. Laugh it off honey, you're still the oldest."  
  
  
  
They went into their room, and sat their things down. They put on their fighting clothes and headed down to the danger room. Classes had begun only moments ago, which meant that the majority of the X-Men would be teaching classes. However both knew that it was time to get serious, and so they headed to the danger room. They prepared to train like never before, because time was running out. Not only that, but they had to literally stop a madman. 


	3. The beginning of the end

FUTURE PAST 3  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is finally up. So I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I couldn't remember if Victor's son was named Craydon, or Graydon. Sue me. This was a tough chapter to finish. So if you have any questions regarding this, then either e-mail me or write your question when you review. I'm also trying to see, who I should hook Jubilee up with. In the past she loved Logan, married the professor, and now there is Nathan. If you have any suggestions let me know what you think. I'll think long and hard about whom, I think she should be with, but I'll need all the help I can get. Now on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Not MINE. Marvel does not belong to me, or it's characters. However in the perfect world, they do.   
  
Victor Creed couldn't believe that he was back in the past. He had wanted nothing more than to find the younger version of him self, in order to cause a little havoc. He knew which X-Man that he was going to target first. Ever since Logan died, Jubilee had been pestering him like crazy. She had made his life a living hell, and he constantly found himself hating her more and more as the years passed.  
  
It took years before he killed off the majority of the X-Men. He got the most pleasure in killing off her two sweet daughters. There was no other thrill than killing something that she created. He wanted to feel their blood all over his hands for a second time. The first time he killed them, time had went by so fast. This time he promised himself that he was going to savor the moment of their demise. In this present time, her daughters had not been born yet. So he promised that he wasn't going kill her yet, or the bald guy.  
  
However he didn't want to go into the mansion declaring war just yet. He aimed at showing those goodie two shoes just how much he had changed. So he went to the home of his only son, whom he couldn't stand. His son had always been a bigot against mutants, and he didn't hide that fact from his father in the least. Victor could clearly recall how Graydon Creed publicly declared that he disliked mutants. It seemed like the old FOH member forgot to mention the fact that his father was a mutant, who sadistically like to torture and kill people. So when he was at a FOH meeting, his former group members kicked him out after finding out the truth about Graydon's genes.  
  
At the time Victor didn't care one way or the other about how his own son felt about him. He just overlooked his son bigotry, and looked the other way. During that time he let Graydon deal with his own demons, which eventually led to the boy being put into a crazy asylum during his time period.  
  
However as the years past, Victor's hatred of his son only intensified. He kept dwelling on the fact that his son had publicly humiliated him. He thought about all the people that he had gutted for just looking at him wrong. What made his son any different? He didn't love his son, and he certainly never took care of him. So why was the boy still alive? The answer to that question didn't come to him, until he stood at Graydon's front door.  
  
The answer to that question was because he was so weak. He had been weak in the past. How many times did he let Wolverine off the hook, during this time period? Why didn't he kill the runt when Logan drove his claws into his brain? Why did he let those do-gooders lock him away, as if he was some kind of lab rat? The answer was simple. It was because the Victor Creed of the twentieth century was weak.  
  
However that was no longer the case, because as time passed he became stronger. He was now able to make sense of his screwed up mind. He didn't need the glow anymore. When Birdie died, he had become a nut case of sorts. Now, he could stand on his own two feet, without the aid of some telepath screwing around with his head. He was finally his own man, and that knowledge made him more dangerous than Charles Manson.  
  
He stood at the doorbell, and rung it a number of times before the door was snatched open. Graydon stood there in a bathrobe, and his hair was wet and damp. He looked at the man known as his father, and sneered a sound of disgust. He tried slamming the door in Victor's face, but he wasn't successful.  
  
"What do you want.Dad?" He said with disdain.  
  
"You know I've never really liked you Graydon."  
  
"Well I guess the feelings mutual."  
  
"I know the reason why I don't like you, but why is it that you hate me so much?"  
  
"Is that why you came here? You want to know why I don't like you? It's because you're a filthy mutie, that's why! I'm just glad that I took after my mother, and didn't inherited any of your filthy genes."  
  
"My blood runs through your veins boy, and there's nothing that you can do about it."  
  
"That may be true Victor, but at least I'm not like you. I'm not some freak like you. I wish I could get rid of you. I don't want you around, and I don't want your diseased blood."  
  
"If you didn't want my blood running through your veins, all you had to do was say so."  
  
With one swipe of his hand, he slashed the throat of his son. His son lay there writhing in pain and agony, as he tried to stop the blood from coming out. Graydon looked up at his father, who then grabbed a handful of the boy's hair.  
  
"I ain't done with you yet boy."  
  
He pulled Graydon to his son's car, and broke the window. He stuck his hand into the car, and unlocked the door. He opened the car door, and turned around to put Graydon in it. It took a while to register that his son was now dead, but that didn't matter him at all. He threw the body in the back seat carelessly. After his son was in the car, he went to the driver's side and sat behind the wheel. He reached under the steering wheel, and removed the lower dashboard. He felt around, until he found the two wires that needed to hotwire the car. He closed the door, and began driving towards the X-Men's mansion.  
  
He already knew what he was going to do with Graydon Creed's body, once he went to the mansion. He was going to cut it up into little bitty pieces, and place certain body parts somewhere special for each of the X-men. He had also decided to keep the head intact, because he wanted the X-Men to link this killing to him. It was going to be funny to see how the X-Men would react to this. He knew that the Victor Creed, of this time period was locked away in their mansion. He couldn't wait to see the X-Men scramble around trying to figure out how their Victor killed Graydon. So he set off towards the mansion, anticipating the looks on their faces when they received their special gifts.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe was dressed in a regular pair of blue jeans, and an old worn t- shirt. She had her hair tied in short pony tail, and she donned a typical straw hat that she had been wearing forever. She had wanted to visit her beautiful garden all day long, but she had to postpone that until later because of her classes. The classroom was noisy, and when she left the class her entire body was pent up with tension. The only way that she knew how to get some relief, it was when she decided to go to the greenhouse.  
  
As soon as she strolled into the greenhouse, she was greeted wide a wide variety of different scents escaping from the flowers. She immediately began her daily routine of pruning, watering, and trimming her little babies. She could've spent all night long, taking care of her plants. She would've stayed there until she received a psi message from Jean.  
"Ororo I need you to come to the Professor's office. We're having a meeting, and everyone needs to be here."  
  
"O.K. I'm on my way now."  
  
She walked towards the door, before a small gift box caught her eye. She walked over to where the box was lying, and she gingerly placed the box in her trembling hands. She wasn't sure why she was in such a nervous state, but she realized that she could hardly keep the box in her hands. Was this a gift from someone in the mansion? Was it from a secret admirer?  
  
She noticed that the present was neatly wrapped, and she didn't want to ruin the gift wrapper. So she gently removed the wrapper, and slowly opened the box. However, the gift wasn't what she expected it to be. Instead of beautiful jewelry, Ororo found two severed fingers in the box. Instinctively she threw the box on the floor, and suppressed the scream that was building within her.  
  
She inched closer to the box, and noticed a small white note in the box. She bent over and picked up the letter, and began to read its contents.  
To: Storm  
  
As beautiful as the heavens you are, but now I'll have to change that. First I'll start with your beautiful hands. The very hands that command the weather, and bring life to those beautiful plants of yours that I will destroy. Those very slender fingers of yours will soon join the fingers of Graydon Creed's inside this box. Beware lady of the sky, because I'm coming for you.  
Ororo stuck the letter in her pocket with shaking hands, and she looked around the room nervously. She wanted to make sure that no one was in the greenroom with her. She searched the room, corner to corner, and still didn't find anyone there. Whoever came in here, must have left as quickly as they came.  
  
Ororo went back to the box on the ground, and picked up the two detached fingers. She picked up the box, and dropped the two fingers in it. At once she headed toward the Professor's office. She didn't know who had left the box, but it made her a little nervous knowing that someone was able to get on the school grounds.  
  
She stood outside of his office, and was about to knock when she received a telepathic message from Charles. He had instructed her to enter, and she turned the doorknob and went inside. She was surprised to see all of her teammates, standing in the room together. Ororo walked to the Professor, and handed him the box. Before she could warn him that there were two fingers inside the box, he began to speak.  
  
"Well it seems like we've found up the last remaining piece of Graydon Creed body it would seem. Thanks to Storm."  
  
"What are you talking about? Ororo questioned.  
  
"Well as it you can plainly see, someone has a sick sense of humor. Scott found Graydon's head, with the eyes cut out. Logan received the hands, of course minus the fingers naturally. Rogue found his arms, and Jean found his upper torso. Bobby had the misfortune to find his legs, and Warren found the feet. However, Jubilee and myself found the weirdest body parts. Well I found Graydon's fully intact brain, while Jubilee found his heart. Whoever did this, must have really hated Graydon."  
  
"So what are we going to do about this Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"We should remain alert. I want Scott to change the security codes, and I need you to upgrade all the alarms that are installed in the mansion. There's no need to give this monster another chance to break into our home. Rogue I need you and Logan to sweep the mansion grounds. Hopefully Logan can trace this person's scent, and tell us who did this. Rogue will serve as sheer arm power, if there is a need for it. Warren, I need you and Bobby to check outside. I want to make sure that this person isn't still on the grounds. I'll also need you to recheck the greenhouse. Jean I'll need you check the astral plane, in case this is an astral attack. I'll use Cerebro, and see what I can find there. Oh and Jubilee you're coming with me. I want you by side at all times."  
  
"Geez professor. Why do you want me to go with you? Like I'm totally sure that the team needs me somewhere. I can't sit around and do nothing but twiddle my thumbs."  
  
"Jubilee I'm sure that you'll be a great asset to the team, but we don't know what we're facing here. I don't want to risk you getting hurt, because I certainly don't have any clue whatsoever as to what we're even facing. Once I find out whose behind all of this, then I'll let you back in on the action. Until then, you're stuck with me kid."  
  
"I really wished that you guys would stop calling me that. I am not a kid. I can take care of myself!" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Yes you can, but I would feel a lot safer with you by my side." He said tenderly.  
  
"All right already. There's no need to get all mushy."  
  
"All right guys let's do this." Scott bellowed.  
  
The team left the Professor's office, leaving only himself and Jubilee. He looked over at the young girl, still in disbelief that one day she would be a very beautiful woman. He watched her and noticed that not much about her had changed. She still had those striking blue eyes, which were staring at him at that precise moment. She looked at him candidly, and a look of confusion was written all over her face.  
  
"Well I guess we should go see what we can find with Cerebro. Right Professor?" Jubilee asked suspiciously.  
  
"Huh.Oh yeah.Right."  
  
"Is there something wrong Professor?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"No.I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." She asked curiously.  
  
"I was just wondering about the nature.um.of this.attack." He said nervously.  
  
"Prof what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that.. Jubilee, are you wearing makeup?" He asked openly.  
  
"Yes that's what women do, ya know. Why is that a problem?"  
  
"No it's just that.you look nice." He said honestly.  
  
"Um.Thanks. I don't know.what to say, but maybe we should get going. We still have to find out who's behind this madness." She said uncomfortably.  
"Yes, you are right. Shall we go?"  
  
Jubilee walked out the front door, and headed towards the room that contained the Cerebro machine. Charles pressed the button on his wheelchair, in hopes of keeping up with Jubilee. He suddenly became embarrassed when he realized that for the past few minutes, he had been checking out her backside. He chastised himself for thinking about his much younger student in this manner.  
  
" Jubilee maybe you should stand on the side of me." He said suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?"  
"I'm not sure Jubilee. There's no telling what we are about to walk into, but I'd feel a lot safer with you by my side.  
  
"Do you think someone is in there with Cerebro?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure. Just make sure that you stay on the side of me, for both of our sakes."  
  
Jubilee moved to his side, and suddenly felt a wave of apprehension hit her. She was suddenly aware that the Professor was acting a little weird, and thought that the one responsible for his nervousness must have been pretty strong. They had to be strong if they managed to spook one of the strongest telepaths in the entire world. So she stayed by his side, and waited nervously as he typed in the doors access code. The door slid open, and Charles went in first.  
  
Once he scanned the entire room for trespassers, he signaled for Jubilee to enter into the room. He already knew that the man responsible for this was the man known as Sabretooth. It was the Sabretooth of the future that was responsible for this madness today, but he had made a promise to Nathan that he wouldn't reveal the truth about Victor's true intentions. So he put on pretenses in order to ensure the safety of the team. So he waited, knowing that he wasn't going to find any answers from the machine. Suddenly he removed the machine from his head, and looked at Jubilee.  
  
"So what'd ya find?"  
  
"Nothing that can be of any use to us. You must promise me that you're going to be careful, and not trust anyone outside this mansion. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's one more thing that I wanted you to know."  
  
"Yeah what's that?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from Creed, until we find the person responsible."  
  
"That's the last thing that you have to worry about. I have no desire to stand within five feet of that madman." She said honestly.  
  
"That's good to hear. Should we go? I ordered that movie called "Mallrats". We can watch that until hear something from the others."  
  
"Mallrats? I love that movie. Thanks Prof. Come on there's a movie with my name written all on it waiting for it." She said.  
  
She threw her arms around the man, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheeks. He looked at the young girl, embarrassed that his face shone a bright red hue like never before. Jubilee noticed this at once, and smiled back at him.  
  
"Just when I think that you're a stiff, boring, egotistical maniac, you do something sweet like this. It makes you seem almost human."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He said as he stared into his lap.  
  
She lifted his chin upwards, until he was staring into her eyes once again.  
  
"Trust me that's a good thing, because if we didn't have that small portion of humanity in our hearts, then we'd be monsters. Now lets go watch that movie, that's if you don't mind spending two hours with me."  
  
"None whatsoever. It's good to see that you are maturing into a very smart woman Jubilation."  
  
"I'm glad that somebody finally realized that. For a minute there I thought that I was doomed to be a kid forever. Now let's go."  
  
*Yeah I definitely noticed that you're not a little kid anymore, and that thought is what scares me the most.  
  
They left the room, and Charles found himself eyeing the young lady once again. He would have to clear his mind, of all bad thoughts before he did or said something that he would later regret. This movie was just what the doctor ordered, and he was going to use this as a distraction from his feelings. He didn't want to feel any of these feelings, and he switched his thoughts towards Victor.  
  
Victor wanted one thing, and that was to annihilate the X-Men. If he didn't focus on the threat at hand, then Creed would prove successful and Charles refused to let that happen. There was a war coming, and it wasn't from humanity as he once thought. Sure they posed a threat to them, but Victor posed an even bigger threat. He had been to the future, and he knew about the things to come. Victor had the power to know where they have been, and what they have done. He knew that there was a possibility that Victor would use that to his advantage.  
  
So he vowed that he would remain alert, and keep his eyes opened to any changes. However, right now he wanted to do nothing but watch this movie. So he watched the movie, enjoying the way Jubilee's voice sounded as she laughed at the movie. She had a laugh that seemed to ease his troubled soul, and found that he enjoyed his time with her. He also vowed that Victor had one hell of a fight, if he thought for one instant he was going to harm one hair on her head. He would fight to the death if he had to, and he'd do it all for the savior of this team. He did this for the last remaining X-Man, and he promised himself that he would keep her safe. She was not going to die by that madman, and that was a promised that he would stake his life on.  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter. Finally. Fear not there's more on the way. It would seem like the love affair is about to begin. Is Charles starting to fall for Jubilee? Will the futuristic Jubilee allow him to? Jubilee also runs into an old friend, and it's almost too much for her to bear. Will Nathan help her through her feelings, and what truths will this "old" friend find out. Then to make matters worse, Victor is let out of his cage. No it's not the futuristic Creed either. Will present Creed meet future Creed, and if they do what's going to happen to our merry mutants? It's going to be a real slobber knocker, so join us in the next chapter. 


	4. Training on deadly grounds

Future Past 4  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so glad that you guys loved the Jubes/ Charles pairing. I didn't see that one coming, but I figured that it would be a good pairing.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
  
  
Victor Creed was locked away in the mansion, and his nerves were a little on edge. He wasn't sure why he was such a nervous wreck, but there was something strange going on. There was a new overpowering scent that was now invading the mansion. He wasn't aware if the X-Men knew about this new invasion, but it was strong enough to make him frightened.  
  
Never in his life had he been afraid of anything, but this new presence was enough to make him hide in a darkened corner. There was sweat pouring all over his body, and his heart was hammering heavily inside his chest. His entire body shook with apprehension, as he waited for someone to finally make their move and attack.  
  
He wasn't aware if the X-Men knew about this new ominous threat, but he sure didn't want to wait to find out. He had to get out of the room as soon as possible. He wasn't about to stay in there, waiting for some unknown entity to come looking for him. He aimed at breaking out of the dingy jail, before those stupid X-Men got him killed. There wasn't a doubt, that this man or monster had death on his mind. He could smell it. In fact he could almost taste it. It was to enough to make him long for just a small sampling of blood. It was just that powerful.  
  
Victor had to try to find a means of escape, and he aimed at doing just that. He stood on his feet, and walked to the small window. He was in a well-protected vault, that would make his escape near impossible, but he was sure that there was at least one spot that they missed. He walked over to the window that was overlooking the mansion grounds. He glanced around the window, and noticed the wooden frame was starting to corrode. He guessed that he could rip it apart until it came undone.  
  
So he raked his nails across the wooden frame of the window, and after a few moments his hands became sore. He ignored his pain, and continued scratching the windowpane. At least fifteen minutes had passed when Victor smelled the first hint of fresh air coming in through the small opening. He suddenly began to scratch and claw, until the window began to loosen from its standing space. When there was enough space under the frame, Victor stuck his fingers under the windowpane. He grabbed the windowpane with both hands, and he pulled at it with all of his might. Pretty soon the window gave way, and went crashing to the ground. Thankfully it fell on the side where the grass was, and therefore wasn't able to shatter.  
  
Once that was done, he climbed out of the window. He was careful not to set off any additional alarms, although he was positive that he had already set off an alarm indicating his escape. Once he was outside, he ran like never before. He wanted to put enough distance between himself and that monster that somehow managed to send shivers down his spine. Also at the same time he couldn't help but marvel at how easy it was to escape a mansion, which was full of telepaths and alarms.  
  
*If I knew it was gonna be that easy, I'd escaped this hellhole a lot sooner.  
  
Victor was now a free man, and he planned to kill anyone that tried to stop him or got in his way. However, he didn't realized that at any moment that intention would become a reality, when he ran right into Warren Worthington. Fortunately the young man was alone, and that's the type of odds that Victor liked. He wasn't going to go back to that prison, only to be killed by some madman. So he and Warren began their little dance, and Victor had every intention of winning.  
  
  
  
Nate and Jubilee was lying on the floor in the danger room. They had been training for the past three hours, and they both were thoroughly exhausted. They both were sweating profusely, and they had various cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Out of the two, it was obvious that Nate was the worse off. He could barely catch his breath, and Jubilee couldn't do but laugh at the old man.  
  
"What's so funny Lee?" Nate said looking the woman before him.  
  
"Now I see why you guys needed my help."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He said amusedly.  
  
He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his side forced him to lie back down. Jubilee looked at him, and tried to contain the laughter that was building up.  
  
"That's exactly that what I mean. You can barely keep up with me old man. Now tell me again, how is this supposed to work? Are we both supposed to handle Creed, or am I supposed to do everything by myself."  
  
"I can handle Creed just fine. Thank you very much."  
  
"Really? So why did you come 15 years into the future to get me, if you could handle this all by yourself?"  
  
"I just needed your expertise on the subject at hand. That's all."  
  
"Well from the looks of it, you're gonna need a lot more than my expertise." She said as she smiled seductively at him.  
  
"You don't know the half of it lady. There are a lot of things that I need." He rebuked.  
  
"Oh yeah like what?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"Well the first thing that I need is nice long shower."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Can't be talked about in front of a lady, unless she wants to join." He said as he gave Jubilee an evil smirk.  
  
"I think that I'll just leave that one alone." Jubilee said feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Your loss." H e grinned at her.  
  
Nate stared at Jubilee for a while, before Jubilee broke the silence.  
  
"You have your dad's eye's."  
  
"How can you tell when his eyes are covered up?"  
  
"Jean has green eyes and you have blue. It's really quite simple. 1 +1 = 2. You know simple deductions."  
  
"Right. So you want to get out of here, before someone decides to come in to use the danger room?"  
  
Jubilee stood up with little difficulty, and waited for Nate to stand on his feet. He took his time in getting up, and Jubilee stood in front of him while he struggled to get up. After a while, Jubilee stuck out her hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand, and she had a hard time pulling him up. After a while they both were standing on their feet.  
  
"Man you're heavy. It sure doesn't feel like that arm of yours is the only thing that's on your body that's metal. You're not keeping any secrets from me are you?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
"Is that the only thing that men think about?" She said as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Yeah. 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Especially when a woman wears an outfit that shows off all of her curves. Kind of like that outfit that you're wearing now." He said as his eyes raked up and down her body.  
  
"You keep that up bub, and that arm isn't the only thing that's going to need a metal replacement."  
  
"Promises. Promises."  
  
They made their way back to their shared room, and they looked each other for a moment. Jubilee swallowed the huge lump that was in her throat, and she found the nerve to speak up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to use the bathroom first?"  
  
"No. I think that you need it more than I do. Besides you need to clean both your body and that dirty little mind of yours"  
  
Nate laughed and walked in the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and Jubilee was left all alone. She sat on her bed, and recalled the latest turn of events. Jubilee wondered if she was going to have to start sleeping with her eyes open. It seemed like Cable had been a little frisky, and she didn't know quite how to handle that. She was still trying to get over the shock of seeing her husband, and now it seems like Nathan was making the moves on her.  
  
*I don't think I will be able to handle Nate's passes, even though he's kinda cute."  
  
As her thoughts were running wildly in her head, the bathroom door was opened suddenly. Nate emerged from the bathroom shirtless, and Jubilee had to turn her head. Sweat was still glistening from his body, and Jubilee had to keep her eyes pinned to the floor. She felt like she was invading his privacy, and she couldn't bear to look at him.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her face in his hands, and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Look, I was just having a little fun with you. If there's anything that I do that makes you uncomfortable, then just let me know and I'll stop. It's been a long time since I've had someone that I could just hang out with. You're a fun person, and for moment I forgot the real reason why we're here. We have a job to do, and stopping Sabertooth is the first thing on our list. So I'll be the last person that you have to worry about, and I'll be considerate towards your feelings."  
  
He walked back into the bathroom, and before he closed the door he called out over his shoulder.  
  
"By the way, I think that you're kinda cute too." He said and then he closed the door.  
  
*Damn it! I forgot that he was a friggin telepath!  
  
  
  
Victor Creed was seated high in a tree, which was currently overlooking the mansion. He watched on as the Victor Creed from the past emerged from the window. It was amazing to see that he was once that lithe and limber. He was damn near invulnerable; the things that the younger Creed did came as a shock to him.  
  
He watched on as Creed made his way towards the main exit. He was aware of the fact that in a few moments he was going to kill a member of the X-Men. He was also aware of the fact, that because of this murder he would be hunted down like a dog for the next two years.  
  
He watched on as Victor Creed stopped dead in his tracks, and was now sniffing the air. He turned around swiftly, and was now standing face to face with Warren Worthington. Warren's swift appearance had even surprised the Victor that watched on from the tree.  
  
*I don't remember that little prick coming across me that quick.  
  
However, Warren stared at the bestial man standing before him, and he took his battle stance. Victor circled the young blonde man, while trying to avoid him at all cost. His senses were going into overdrive, and the threat that he sensed earlier seemed to be surrounding him. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He gave way to the bloodlust that was boiling deep within his body.  
  
He slashed. He ripped apart. He mangled, and he couldn't recall anything that he had done. All that remained was dead body of Warren Worthington. He didn't remember anything, but the sight of blood was enough to last a lifetime. So he ran like never before, and Victor from the future watched on in pleasure knowing that the time for him to strike was nearing.  
  
  
  
That's all for chapter 4. Review and let me know if this story was understandable. I tried to simplify this a little so that you guys could differentiate the two characters without getting confused. I didn't want you guys to mix up the Victor from the present, opposed to the Victor of the future. Hopefully it was understandable to everybody. If it wasn't let me know, and I'll try to clean it up and repost it. Just let me know ok. 


End file.
